russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network
This is the list of the programs broadcast by People's Television Network in the Philippines. For the list of the defunct programs of PTV-4, see List of programs aired by People's Television Network. Currently aired programs 'Newscasts' * Daily Info (2017) * PNA Newsroom (2017) * PTV Newsbreak (1989-1998, 2012) * PTV News Headlines (2017) * Sentro Balita (2017) * Ulat Bayan (2017; simulcast on DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 738) ** Ulat Bayan Weekend (2017; simulcast on DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 738) 'News specials' * Press Conference (1990) * PTV Special Coverage (aired occasionally) 'Morning show' *''Bagong Pilipinas'' (2017) 'Public affairs' *''Ben Tulfo Unfiltered'' (2018) * BizNews (2009-2015; 2017) * CGTN on PTV Block (2017)Coming soon: Chinese TV programs|publisher=[[Philippine Daily Inquirer]|date=December 8, 2017|accessdate=December 8, 2017] * Iskoolmates: May Pakialam Ka! (2015) *''One ASEAN'' (2017) * Public Eye (1986, 2015) * Sa Totoo Lang (2017) * The Boardroom (2016) 'Public service' * Bitag Live (2017; simulcast on DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 738) *''Crime Desk'' (2018) * Damayan Nagyon (1975-2010, 2014-2016, 2017) * GSIS Members Hour (2005-2007, 2010) * Kalusugan Mo, Sagot Ko (Philhealth) (2017) * Kilos Pronto (2017; simulcast on DZSR Radyo Pilipinas Dos 918) * Linya ng Pagbabago (2016) * Pinoy US Cop Ride Along (2012) * Yan Ang Marino (2009) 'Intersitials and Segments' * Cabinet Report (2017) * Du30 on Duty (2017) * FYI: For Your Information (2012) * Teach Sadiq (2017) 'Educational' * CONSTEL (1995-2001, 2012) **''Chemistry in Action'' **''English'' **''Fun with Math'' **''Physics in Everyday Life'' **''Science Makes Easy'' 'Religious' 'Roman Catholic' * Quiapo TV Mass (2008) * Soldiers of Christ: Healing on the Air (2011) * Talitha Kum Healing Mass on TV (2002) Other religions * Kerygma TV (2017) * Key of David (2012) * Oras ng Himala (2007) * Oras ng Katotohanan (2004, 2013) Animation 'Animes' *''Daimos'' (1980-1986, 2017) *''Beyblade Burst'' (2017) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (2017) *''Magic DoReMi'' ( 2017) Cartoons * Magic Wonderland (2015) * The Powerpuff Girls (2017) * We Bare Bears (2017) Cooking *''Kusina Atbp.'' (1989–2002, 2014–2015, 2017) *''Lutong Bahay'' (1997–2003, 2014–2015, 2017) Korean dramas * Dear My Sister (2018) * One Well-Raised Daughter (2017) Game show * PCSO Lottery Draw (1995-2003, 2005) (simulcast on DZME Radyo Uno, Radyo Inqurier 990, 104.7 Brigada News FM and 97.9 Home Radio) * The Doctor is In: Made More Fun (2009–2012, 2014–2016, 2017, 2018) Sports Sports newscast *''PTV Sports'' (2006-2016, 2017; simulcast on DZSR Radyo Pilipinas Dos 918) Local sports * Auto Review (2001) (motoring) * Tahor: Your Ultimate Gamefowl Show (2016) (cockfighting) * UAAP (1995-1999, 2015) (collegiate sports) (simulcast over S+A) 'Infotainment' * ASEAN Spotlight TV (2016) * Buhay Pinoy (2012) * DOSTv: Science for the People (2017) * ITravel Pinas (2017) DOT’s ‘iTravel PINAS’ cheaper than most travel shows|publisher=Philippine Canadian Inquirer|agency=Philippine News Agency|date=April 4, 2017|accessdate=April 5, 2017 * Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas (2000) * Like Pinas (season 2) (2018) * Lumad TV (2017) * Mag-Agri Tayo (1993) * Payo Alternatibo (2016) * Sagisag Kultura sa PTV (2017) * Salaam TV (2017) Variety shows * An Evening with Raoul (2017) * Paco Park Presents (1991) Movie blocks and specials * Pilipino Box Office (1994-2001, 2012) * Primetime Cinema Sunday (2012) Infomercials * Kakaibang Lunas (King's Herbal) (2017) * TV Shop Philippines (2015) Regional programming Newscasts - The regional newscasts (TeleDyaryo Ilocos, Kangrunaan a Damag, Ulat Bayan Mindanao, DavNor Karon and Tutok Balita) are broadcast on all PTV Regional stations nationwide with simulcast on two provincial AM radio stations Radyo Pilipinas in Vigan and Davao. All regional newscasts airs at about 5:00pm (before the network's public service program Kilos Pronto). *''TeleDyaryo Ylocos'' (PTV Ylocos) *''Kangrunaan a Damag'' (PTV Cordillera) (since January 8, 2018) *''PTV Cordillera Newsbreak'' (PTV Cordillera, nationwide airing) (since October 16, 2017) *''Ulat Bayan Mindanao'' (PTV Davao) (since October 16, 2017) *''PTVisMin Newsbreak'' (PTV Davao, nationwide airing) (since June 14, 2017) *''DavNor Karon'' (PTV DavNor) *''Tutok Balita'' (PTV Agusan del Sur) Public affairs *''Kalamboan Dala Tanan'' (PTV Davao) Public service *''Usapang Kalusugan'' (PTV DavNor) (since 2017) Upcoming programs *''Mga Pinoy sa Tsina'' (2018)CRI, isinulong ang kooperasyon sa PTV at Radyo Pilipinas|publisher=China Radio International|language=Tagalog|first=December 15, 2017|accessdate=December 16, 2017 'Koreanovelas' * Run, Jang-mi (2018) Previously aired programs References See also * PTV 4 makes bold move, launches KPoP Idol Search * Government-Owned People's Television (PTV) relaunches for commercial broadcasr * PTV-4 Program Schedule * Radyo Pilipinas (RP1) 738 KHZ Program Schedule * Radyo Pilipinas 2 (RP2) 918 KHZ Program Schedule * 87.5 FM1 Program Schedule * 104.3 FM2 Program Schedule * People's Television Network * List of Philippine television shows Category:People's Television Network shows Category:Lists of television series by network